Dos mujeres y un destino
by Cris Snape
Summary: Dos mujeres: Bridget Fudge y Minerva McGonagall. Un destino: la Costa del Sol. Bridget dispone de quince días para convencer a su vieja amiga de que abandone su Escocia natal para venirse a vivir a España, comprarse un piso en la playa y dar clases de yoga en el gimnasio. ¿Lo conseguirá? Regalo de Reyes para Crislu.


**DOS MUJERES Y UN DESTINO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Regalo de Reyes para Crislu**_

* * *

 _España, 1 de Julio de 2015._

 _Mi queridísima Minerva,_

 _Aunque el motivo de la presente atiende a razones más amenas y triviales, me veo en la obligación de interesarme por tu estado de salud. Lamenté mucho que en tu última carta me comunicaras que no te encuentras bien y deseo de todo corazón que te hayas recuperado de tu afección pulmonar. Los años no pasan en balde, amiga mía, y lamentablemente todas sufrimos achaques y malestares. Incluso mujeres de gran fortaleza que, como tú, han sido capaces de lidiar durante décadas con un montón de niños maleducados y poco talentosos._

 _¡Ay, querida! No pongas esa cara. Muchas han sido las ocasiones en las que hemos conversado acerca de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Bien sabes que nunca he sido una mujer ni maternal ni paciente, así que no puedo más que admirar tus dotes innatas para tratar con esas criaturas cuasi infernales. Admito que de vez en cuando alguno sale medianamente bueno, pero yo me sentiría incapaz de soportar al resto. Aún recuerdo las protestas de Dolores Umbridge cuando dio clase en Hogwarts y, aunque sé que nunca ha contado con tus simpatías, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón._

 _Porque sé lo molestos y estresantes que pueden ser los niños, celebro que hayas decidido abandonar la docencia. Sería necia si negara que nuestra edad es avanzada pero habida cuenta de la esperanza de vida de un mago, me atrevería a decir que estamos en la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas. Hemos trabajado lo suficiente como para garantizar nuestro futuro y nuestra única preocupación debería ser disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda._

 _Te confieso que la muerte no es algo en lo que piense demasiado. Como ya te he comentado en otras ocasiones, mudarnos a España fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer Cornelius y yo. Al principio tuve que soportar las protestas de mi testarudo marido pero a estas alturas es tan feliz aquí como yo. No sabes cuánto me alegro por ello. Mi pobre Cornelius no hubiera sido capaz de soportar la presión mediática si nos hubiéramos quedado en Inglaterra después del fin de la guerra. Ahí donde le ves, es un cacho de pan muy sensible. Admito que no tomó las mejores decisiones mientras fue Ministro de Magia pero todos cometemos errores y el linchamiento al que fue sometido tras el regreso de Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes no fue justo en absoluto._

 _Pese a lo atormentada que aún me siento cuando recuerdo esos acontecimientos, no es momento de evocarlos. Han pasado muchos años, las heridas han cicatrizado y nosotros hemos encontrado un lugar maravilloso en el que disfrutar de nuestra vejez. Ya te he hablado del maravilloso clima del que gozamos, de la amabilidad de las gentes de la zona y de lo agradable de las numerosas actividades muggles que practico. Incluso Cornelius se muestra ansioso si pasa más de dos días sin ir al club social para jugar al mus con sus amigos._

 _¡Ay, Minerva! Temo estar divagando. No quisiera aburrirte con mis elucubraciones, así que iré al quid de la cuestión. Desde que supe de tus problemas pulmonares he estado tan preocupada por ti que incluso he consultado con sanadores y médicos muggles para averiguar qué puede ayudarte a sentirme mejor. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que he averiguado? Porque es muy simple, querida amiga._

 _Resulta que el clima de Inglaterra no te hace ningún bien. Tanta lluvia, tanta humedad, tanta niebla… Lo que te hace falta es vivir en un sitio cálido y soleado. Un lugar como mi hogar, precioso y acogedor._

 _Sé, amiga mía, que siempre te has mostrado reticente a abandonar nuestras amadas islas. Como buena escocesa, imagino que deseas pasar tus últimos años en la vieja casa de tus padres pero, ¿qué bien puede hacerte eso? Estarías sola y rodeada de colores grises y yo no puedo permitirlo._

 _Deseo de todo corazón que vengas a vivir con nosotros, Minerva. Sabes lo mucho que extraño tu compañía. Siempre te he considerado la mejor entre todas las amigas y creo que podríamos pasarlo divinamente si vinieras a mi casa. Es bastante grande y sólo necesitaría cinco minutos para acondicionar la habitación de invitados para ti. O a lo mejor podrías alquilar una vivienda a tu gusto. En esta zona eso no sería ningún problema y podrías gozar de esa independencia que tanto te gusta, al tiempo que me tendrías cerca para cuando quisieras charlar y tomar el té._

 _Como ves, un traslado a España sólo te traería beneficios. Tu salud mejoraría considerablemente gracias al clima y podríamos estar juntas de nuevo, como cuando éramos unas jovenzuelas que daban sus primeros pasos como adultas en aquel Londres sucio y peligroso._

 _No debes preocuparte por Cornelius, ya que está completamente de acuerdo conmigo. En cualquier caso, si pusiera alguna objeción sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de lidiar con él. Aún no ha llegado el día en el que pueda negarme algo. Con suerte, aprenderéis a llevaros bien. Sí, Minerva, sé lo que piensas sobre él y la mejor manera de comprender tu error es conociéndolo un poco mejor._

 _Poco más puedo añadir, vieja amiga. Espero con ansias una respuesta. Y, por supuesto, deseo que esa respuesta sea afirmativa. Te prometo que si vienes conmigo no te aburrirás ni un segundo en lo que te queda de vida._

 _Un abrazo caluroso de parte de tu amiga,_

 _Bridget Fudge._

* * *

Diez cartas había tenido que escribir Bridget para convencer a Minerva de que aceptara visitar su hogar. En las diez ocasiones había tenido que viajar a Madrid para hacerse con los servicios de una de las lechuzas del Ministerio de Magia puesto que en casa no disponían de ningún ave que sirviera para esos menesteres. Por supuesto que al principio de mudarse tenían a _Flip_ , el viejo búho de su esposo que había fallecido varios años atrás y que no había encontrado sustituto.

Después de conocer las ventajas de la tecnología muggle, Bridget consideraba un engorro tener una lechuza. Había que estar pendiente de ellas, darles de comer y limpiar sus excrementos y, francamente, a esas alturas de su vida no tenía necesidad de hacer ninguna de las tres cosas. Así pues, cuando Cornelius le comentó que iba a viajar a Londres para comprar a _Flip II_ , ella se lo había prohibido terminantemente y le había comprado un teléfono móvil.

¡Oh, Merlín! Los móviles habían cambiado tanto desde entonces… A Bridget le encantaba estar a la última en lo que a tecnología se refiere y se había comprado el último modelo de iPhone que salió al mercado. Se pasaba todo el día whatsapeando con sus amigas muggles y actualizando sus perfiles de Twitter, Facebook e Instagram. Lamentablemente no había conseguido que Cornelius se apuntara a las redes sociales y no sólo la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro cada vez que mencionaba el tema, sino que le había prohibido terminantemente que subiera fotografías suyas a Internet.

Esperaba que Minerva mostrara más ganas de subirse al carro. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se le venía encima pero Bridget consideraba que su curiosidad la llevaría a abrazar la tecnología muggle. Porque sí, su amiga había ido a Gryffindor y durante décadas había sido la Jefa de la Casa, pero siempre había tenido ciertos rasgos Ravenclaw que no podía ocultar. Además, ya se encargaría ella de explicarle todas las ventajas que suponía tener un móvil o un ordenador. Incluso lamentaría que en Inglaterra se empeñaran en seguir viviendo en el siglo XIX, con esa ropa anticuada, sus plumas y sus tinteros.

Bridget dio un respingo cuando su amiga salió de la Estación Central de Trasladores. Aunque amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con los muggles, era innegable que en lo referente a medios de transporte aún debían recorrer un largo camino. Minerva tan sólo había tardado diez minutos en viajar desde su casa en Escocia hasta Madrid, incluyendo el tiempo que la burocracia ministerial le había hecho perder en Londres.

Venía vestida como siempre, con su capa de cuadros escoceses y su sombrero picudo. ¡Ay, pobre Minerva! Tenía mucho que aprender. Para empezar, con esa ropa se iba a asar de calor puesto que el invierno en España estaba siendo de todo menos frío. Para terminar, iba a llamar la atención siendo tan anticuada. Pero ya tendría tiempo para orientarla en lo que a moda se refería. Aprovecharían las rebajas de enero para renovar el vestuario de Minerva, sí señor.

Eso sería más tarde. Por el momento debía darle el recibimiento que se merecía, así que corrió hasta ella y le dio un abrazo fortísimo y repleto de cariño. Quizá Minerva se tensó un poco porque no estaba nada acostumbrada a que la gente invadiera su espacio personal, pero a Bridget eso le dio igual porque eran amigas del alma y las amigas del alma no tenían en cuenta nimiedades como aquella.

—¡Minnie, querida! —Exclamó mientras le plantaba dos sonoros besos en las mejillas—. ¿Cómo estás? Te veo muy bien, francamente. Aunque igual estás un poco pálida pero no te preocupes por eso. En cuanto lleguemos a la playa y se te pegue un poco el sol, estarás como nueva.

—¿La playa, Bridget?

—Por supuesto. Este año estamos teniendo un invierno de lo más soleado y cálido. Cornelius se pasa muchas horas bronceándose en el jardín. ¡Y pensar que antes no le gustaba! Claro que es una actividad muy relajante y placentera. Seguro que a ti también te encantará. De hecho, hemos comprado unas hamacas nuevas que son comodísimas, ideales para echarse la siesta.

Bridget a veces era consciente de lo mucho que hablaba. Hubo un tiempo durante el que se sintió avergonzada por ello pero a su edad esas cosas le importaban un pimiento. Se había aceptado tal y como era y había aprendido que era mejor mostrarse natural que no ser una de esas brujas británicas estiradas que iban por el mundo como si tuvieran un palo metido por el culo. Pensó, sin intención de ser malvada, que Minerva a veces era así.

—Espero que Cornelius y tú estéis bien —Comentó con cortesía la recién llegada, aprovechando que Bridget se había detenido un segundo para coger aire.

—Perfectamente. Cornelius se está preparando para participar en el campeonato de mus que se organiza en el club todas las navidades y yo ando sumida en los preparativos de la fiesta de Año Nuevo a la que por supuesto vendrás.

—Había pensado en volver a Escocia después de Navidad.

—¡Bobadas! He hecho planes para que te quedes hasta después de Reyes. Eso como mínimo.

—¿Reyes?

—¡Oh, claro! No tienes ni idea de quiénes son los Reyes Magos —Bridget chasqueó la lengua como si estuviera decepcionada ante su desconocimiento—. Estarás con nosotros hasta el día diez de enero.

—¡Pero es muchísimo tiempo!

—¡Bah! Apuesto a que querrás quedarte mucho más.

Bridget, que se acababa de dar cuenta de que no se habían movido ni un par de metros, agarró a su amiga del brazo y echó a andar. A todo esto, sin dejar de hablar. Tenía muchas cosas que decir.

—Tienes que ver un montón de sitios. De hecho, si no estás muy cansada del viaje aprovecharé que estamos en Madrid para enseñarte el barrio mágico. Está precioso con la iluminación navideña y seguro que te apetece tomar un chocolate con churros en La Floriana.

—¿La Floriana?

—Es la chocolatería más famosa de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal. Lleva décadas abierta y no hay ni un solo mago hispanii que no haya probado sus productos. Aparte del chocolate y los churros, puedes tomar café o la infusión que prefieras y tienen pastelillos y tartas de todas clases. De hecho, hacen la mejor tarta de manzana que he probado en mi vida. Le da mil vueltas a la que prepara madame Pudipie en su tetería.

Dicha tetería tenía fama de ser muy cursi y de tener una tarta deliciosa, así que Minerva no pudo evitar pensar que exageraba.

—He pensado en quedarnos en Madrid toda la mañana, comer en el Warlock e ir a casa por la tarde para que te instales. Si llegamos con buena hora, daremos una vuelta por el paseo marítimo para que veas con tus propios ojos lo bonito que es. Y también tengo que presentarte a mis amistades, aunque eso quizá lo dejemos para mañana. No quiero atosigarte demasiado.

Minerva alzó una ceja. Por fortuna sabía perfectamente cómo era Bridget y, aunque por lo general no simpatizaba con personas tan parlanchinas y atolondradas, sentía un gran afecto hacia ella. Fue la primera amiga que hizo en Hogwarts y posiblemente la única que conservaba de su juventud. Eran dos personas bastante diferentes y quizá por ellos se compenetraban tan bien.

—No me mires con esa cara, querida. También he pensado en tus gustos. Te voy a llevar a Toledo para que veas la Casa de las Tradiciones y aprendas un poco de magia hispanii. Sé de tu amor por el conocimiento y no puedo dejar que vuelvas a la fría Escocia sin haberte cultivado un poco más.

—Te lo agradezco, Bridget.

—Es un placer para mí —La mujer se detuvo para encarar a Minerva—. Mi objetivo primordial es convencerte para que te quedes a vivir en España, así que voy a tentarte de todas las maneras posibles. Prepárate porque tu estancia aquí va a ser inolvidable.

Y mientras salían al exterior, Minerva sintió una profunda admiración por la determinación de su amiga.

* * *

—Hemos gozado de un día estupendo, Cornelius. Incluso nos hemos planteado la posibilidad de bañarnos en el mar, ¿verdad, Minnie?

Minerva McGonagall se llevó la taza a los labios y asintió. Ciertamente no habían parado en todo el día y no dejaba de sorprenderla que a Bridget no se le agotaran los temas de conversación. Se había pasado todo el tiempo hablando y durante la cena apenas había dejado que su esposo o ella misma abrieran la boca.

—¿En estas fechas, Bridget?

—¿Por qué no? Había mucho sol y hemos visto a algunas personas dándose un remojón.

—Locos, sin duda.

Aunque a Cornelius le gustaba mucho su nueva vida, jamás dejaría de pensar que los españoles estaban mal de la cabeza. A veces hacían cosas dignas de chiflados.

—Sin embargo, no nos hemos atrevido. Minnie ni siquiera ha traído un bañador, así que he pensado que podríamos comprar alguno por si nos hiciera falta. Conozco una tienda en el centro que vende una ropa de baño monísima. Yo he pensado en comprarme un bikini, que luego se me queda un moreno muy feo con toda la tripa blanca.

Minerva sonrió. Por nada del mundo se compraría uno de esos bañadores, menos aún un bikini. Sin embargo, dejó que Bridget se hiciera ilusiones. Confiaba ciegamente en lograr que se mudara con ellos y, aunque España le estaba causando una buena impresión, no estaba segura de que fuera para ella.

—Minnie, ¿recuerdas cuando nos bañamos desnudas en aquella playa de Gales?

—¡Bridget!

—No seas tan indiscreta, querida —Cornelius colocó una mano sobre la de su esposa—. No creo que a la profesora McGonagall le guste que yo sepa ciertas cosas.

—¡Bobadas! Para empezar, deberías dejar de llamar profesora McGonagall a Minerva. Es una amiga de la familia y ya va siendo hora de que os tuteéis. Y en cuanto a lo otro, aquella experiencia fue muy divertida y no hay nada de malo en conversar sobre ello. Así que no seáis tan puritanos, muchachos.

Minerva y Cornelius se miraron y por primera vez en sus vidas sintieron que tenían algo en común porque los dos apreciaban a Bridget pero también podían sentirse mortificados por ella. No siempre era fácil convivir con alguien así.

—Pero bueno, si no queréis que recordemos los buenos tiempos, podríamos tratar otros asuntos. Por ejemplo, me pregunto qué piensas hacer ahora que te has jubilado, Minnie.

Bridget la miró con interés. No pensaba dejar pasar ninguna ocasión para convencerla de que se quedara, eso estaba claro. La aludida dejó su taza ya vacía sobre el platillo que había en la mesa y estiró la espalda.

—Aún no lo he decidido. He estado muy ocupada adecentando la casa de mis padres y no he pensado en nada más. De hecho, aún queda trabajo por hacer.

—¿Estaba en muy mal estado?

—Se ha pasado décadas prácticamente vacía. Lo primero que hice fue reparar el tejado y algunas grietas que tenía en los muros. Tuve que solicitar ayuda de profesionales muggles porque la casa la compró mi padre y se construyó sin utilizar ni una pizca de magia.

—Interesante. Sé que los trabajos muggles son muy engorrosos. Por fortuna, Cornelius y yo no hemos tenido que hacer ninguna reparación en casa, pero el verano pasado nuestros vecinos hicieron una ampliación y terminaron agotados.

A Bridget le caían bien sus vecinos. Eran un matrimonio de muggles alemanes que también se habían ido a vivir a la costa cuando se jubilaron. Ella no hablaba ni una palabra de español y él parecía un hombre de las cavernas, así que muchas veces charlaban en inglés. A Bridget le parecía fatal que ni se esforzaran en aprender el idioma local, pero allá cada uno con sus manías.

—Por fortuna las reformas estructurales ya están solucionadas. Ahora debo preocuparme por asuntos de decoración. He pensado en restaurar algunos de los muebles originales, pero muchos se encuentran en muy mal estado y posiblemente deba sustituirlos por otros.

—Espero que no llenes todo de papel pintado anticuado. Es un fallo común entre la gente de nuestra edad.

—He visto algunos diseños que me gustan. No sé si los calificarías de anticuados.

—Probablemente —Bridget le dio un par de palmaditas condescendientes—. ¿Sabes qué deberías hacer para ponerte al día con la decoración de interiores? Visitar algunas de las viviendas que se alquilan en la zona.

—Bridget.

El reproche de Cornelius quedó en agua de borrajas.

—Conocemos a un brujo que se dedica al negocio inmobiliario. El señor Bennasar es muy educado y podría enseñarte unas casas maravillosas. Verás muy poco papel y mucha pintura en colores claros. Dan mucha luz y amplitud. Si no lo crees, fíjate en nuestra casa. ¿No es encantadora?

Minerva miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Los Fudge habían actualizado el mobiliario el año pasado y su casa estaba decorada en un estilo moderno que le resultaba frío y poco personal. Sin embargo, entendía que no todo el mundo tuviera el mismo gusto y optó por ser diplomática. Era algo que se le daba fenomenal.

—Según me has dicho, tienes planificado hasta el último minuto de mi estancia aquí. No sé si nos dará tiempo a ver casas.

—¡Oh, Minnie! No te preocupes por eso. Si ponemos empeño, podremos hacerlo. Claro que no sé si el señor Bennasar trabajará durante estas fechas, ¿qué opinas, querido?

—Supongo que querrá pasar las fiestas con su familia —Cornelius se encogió de hombros. No podía decir que Omar Bennasar fuera su amigo, pero sí mantenían contacto y sabía algunas cosas sobre él—. Tengo entendido que uno de sus hijos reside en las Islas Canarias. Tal vez se traslade allí para estar con sus nietos.

—Yo apostaría a que el chico y los suyos serán los que viajen a Toledo —Bridget agarró la mano de Minerva, sintiéndose emocionada—. Los Bennasar son brujos de magia antigua. Poseen una casa antiquísima y el señor Bennasar es miembro de la Casa de las Tradiciones. Si pudiéramos quedar con él, te sentirías fascinada por todas las historias que puede contarnos.

—Bridget, Omar nunca nos ha contado ninguna historia.

—Sólo porque no le hemos preguntado, pero un brujo de su condición debe saber mucho sobre la magia que se practica en la Península. ¿No te gustaría escucharle, Minnie? Podría instruirnos en la magia sufita, que muchos califican de fascinante.

Minerva debía reconocer que aquello despertaba su curiosidad pero si tal y como Bridget le había dicho visitaban la famosa Casa de las Tradiciones, lo más posible era que no necesitaran hablar con Omar Bennasar sobre el asunto.

—La magia en España bebe de fuentes tan diversas que podrías pasar años aprendiendo sobre ella. ¿No te gustaría saberlo todo, querida?

Porque podrías quedarte hasta que lo averigües y serías muy feliz.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir poco a poco, Bridget.

—Tienes toda la razón. Como te dije esta mañana, no quiero atosigarte.

Dicho eso, agitó la varita para recoger el juego de té. Los tres brujos permanecieron sentados en la sala de estar, aunque no hubo tiempo para estar en silencio. Bridget cambió de tema tan rápido como lo había hecho la media docena de veces anteriores.

—Dime, Minnie. ¿Cómo está la situación política en Inglaterra? Dicen que van a elegir un nuevo Ministro de Magia.

—El señor Shacklebolt ha decidido retirarse. Lleva al pie del cañón desde el final de la guerra y se encuentra bastante quemado. Hay un par de nombres que suenan fuerte para sustituirle, pero ninguno con demasiada claridad.

—No me digas que el señor Malfoy es uno de ellos, por favor.

Bridget siempre bromeaba con ese asunto. Por supuesto que Lucius Malfoy no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ser ministro de nada, pero recordaba perfectamente sus ínfulas de grandeza y le encantaba imaginarlo hundido en la miseria. Malfoy siempre se había pensado que Cornelius era estúpido y, aunque muchas veces había dado muestras de no ser demasiado listo, Bridget solía apañárselas para que su esposo comprendiera la clase de persona que era ese idiota.

—Obviamente no —Minerva disimuló a duras penas una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Después de la guerra prácticamente no se deja ver en sociedad. No cuenta con demasiadas simpatías, aunque procura expiar sus culpas a golpe de galeón. Suele hacer donaciones a San Mungo con bastante frecuencia.

—Hierba mala nunca muere.

—Pese a todo, su dinero sirve para hacer cosas buenas —Minerva suspiró, resignada como estaba ante el poderío de los inmensamente ricos, capaces de comprar su libertad aunque cargasen con crímenes horrendos.

Bridget debió notar que sus dos acompañantes se habían puesto un poco tensos. Minerva porque nunca vería con buenos ojos la situación de los Malfoy en el mundo mágico, y Cornelius porque siempre rechinaba los dientes cuando se mencionaban las palabras ministro, de y magia.

—Y hablando de sustitutos, ¿quién tiene el honor de ser el nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts?

—El profesor Flitwick.

—¿Ese hombrecillo tan encantador?

—Filius es un excelente profesor y ha sido el subdirector durante los últimos años. Estoy convencida de que desempeñará su nuevo cargo con gran maestría.

—Sin duda —Bridget asintió lentamente—. Me asalta una duda, querida. ¿Tu retrato ya está colgado en el despacho de director?

—En efecto. El día que abandoné el cargo, apareció junto al del profesor Dumbledore.

—Fascinante —Bridget cruzó las piernas. Empezaba a sentirse un poco incómoda, seguramente porque estaba agotada y la hora de irse a la cama se aproximaba—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo llegan los cuadros allí. Porque nadie te ha pintado, ¿no?

—No, no lo han hecho. Hogwarts es lo suficientemente antiguo como para mantener en secreto un buen puñado de cosas.

—Me encanta el misterio. No te negaré que siento mucha curiosidad pero hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas. ¿No te parece, Cornelius?

El aludido dio un respingo. Había empezado a dormitar y era evidente que no se había enterado de la última parte de la conversación. Sin embargo, Bridget no se molestó con él. Le dirigió una mirada dulce y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir, querido? Estás exhausto.

—No quisiera ser maleducado con nuestra invitada.

—¡Bah! Si prácticamente estabas roncando. Será mejor que te pongas cómodo y descanses. Minnie no se lo tomará a mal.

Bridget miró de soslayo a su vieja amiga y ésta se apresuró en hablar.

—Por supuesto que no. Vaya, señor Fudge.

—¡Y dale que te pego con decirse de usted! —Bridget había puesto los ojos en blanco. Seguidamente miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Vete!

Cornelius balbuceó unas palabras para excusarse y se marchó.

—Pobrecito mío —Bridget chasqueó la lengua y puso una mano en el brazo de su amiga—. La vejez nos alcanza, amiga. Por mucho que nos empeñemos en mantenernos activos, el cansancio causa estragos en nuestros cuerpos. Sobre todo en el de Cornelius que, dicho sea de paso, ha engordado bastante en los últimos años. En enero empezará a ir al gimnasio. Le acompañé para que se apuntara y tendrá un monitor personal que seguramente me lo pondrá en forma en cuatro días.

—¿Un gimnasio?

—¿No sabes lo que es? Es un sitio muggle al que la gente va para hacer ejercicio físico. Te ayuda a mantenerte saludable en todos los aspectos. A mí me ha venido fenomenal. Llevo años asintiendo a clase de yoga y tengo una flexibilidad que ya quisieran muchas jovencitas. ¿Quieres verlo?

Bridget estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie para hacerle una demostración práctica, pero Minerva la detuvo con un gesto amistoso.

—No será necesario. Te creo.

—Me parece que deberías hacer algo más que creerme.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como apuntarte al gimnasio tú también.

Esa vez fue el turno de Minerva de poner los ojos en blanco. Tenía la sensación de que Bridget utilizaría la estrategia del desgaste para convencerla de que no regresara a Inglaterra. Y conociendo como conocía a su amiga, en las próximas semanas iba a ser tan persuasiva que cabía la posibilidad de que la convenciera. ¡A saber lo que Merlín le tenía preparado!

—No creo que uno de esos sitios muggles sea adecuado para mí.

—¿Por qué no? El ejercicio es divertido. De hecho, creo que los brujos en Inglaterra deberían preocuparse más de practicar deporte. Por aquí está muy de moda el running. A mí no me gusta mucho porque correr es muy cansado, pero es un ejercicio perfecto para cualquiera. Fácil y barato.

—Bridget, amiga. Hablas como si fueras la dueña de uno de esos gimnasios.

—No me des ideas, Minnie. Igual te sorprendo con una de mis locuras.

Minerva se echó a reír. Bridget siempre fue una mujer muy valiente y dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas, pero nunca se había mostrado tan alocada. Sin duda, su nueva vida la había cambiado. Y seguramente lo había hecho para bien.

—El yoga es una disciplina que practican los brujos chinos —Comentó con voz calmada—. Tal vez pudiera interesarme.

—Claro que sí —Bridget dio un respingo y volvió a la carga—. Pero si quieres que el yoga sea efectivo y notar resultados, deberías asistir a clase periódicamente. De ahí que lo mejor sea que te quedes aquí.

—Pero Bridget, ¿otra vez con eso?

—Estaré así hasta que me digas que sí. Y si no te convenzo yo, lo hará este maravilloso país. Ya lo verás.

Minerva McGonagall suspiró. Ignoraba cómo transcurrirían los días que tenía por delante pero sí estaba segura de una cosa: Bridget Fudge nunca se rendiría.

Sólo el tiempo diría si Minnie finalmente se quedó en España o volvió a su Escocia natal.


End file.
